


personal space

by Confection



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: can't read ancient tomes with a lick of peace, these days
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	personal space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forsyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/gifts).



[](https://i.imgur.com/uzmsbde.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _a thinly-veiled excuse for fluff and physical intimacy [...] alucard offers to read to trevor and sypha and they both Just Have To Crowd Close_
> 
> treat 4 u ; happy chocolate box season!


End file.
